Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 34
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Brotherhood's Hideaway ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Daken's plan is almost complete as Evan Sabahnur has put on the Apocalypse armor. Wolverine is trapped underwater, forced to watch and drown. Daken explains the rest of his plan: the Shadow King will take control of Evan, and use him to destroy Wolverine's school, his friends, and his world. Then the Brotherhood will spread the word that this is all due to Wolverine's black ops kill-squad, destroying his reputation. Daken believes in the end, bad people do bad things, simply because they are bad. Elsewhere in the complex, Psylocke has made it back to her body from the astral plane. A nagging feeling blossoms into full remembrance as she realizes she temporarily eraser her memory to escape the Shadow King. Suddenly, she is attacked by Omega White, who accuses her of killing his brother and the rest of his family. Elsewhere, EVA has tracked down Nightcrawler, and accuses him of leaving the team to perish, so he could have his revenge. He claims he would have come back to save them. She says he is a coward and stabs him. In desperation, he runs away. By now, Evan has found the Skinless Man, the one who killed Fantomex. Looking for revenge, he chases the killer, until Skinless Man offers him a trade - the still-viable heart of Fantomex, to jump-start the mutate hero, in exchange for Skinless Man's safety. Then he shatters the heart. He is immediately killed by Deadpool, but Evan, losing his sanity, releases a blast of energy which rocks the complex. Elsewhere, the Shadow King is looking for Psylocke, and finds Omega White, who says he killed her. However, this is a ruse: Psylocke wiped Omega White's artificial mind, and controlled his body to capture the Shadow king and contain him. He will now be trapped in Omega White's psychic link with no way out. Deadpool finds Wolverine and resuscitates him. Wolverine immediately rushes to find Daken, but tells Wolverine to find the rest of the team and get them out. Meanwhile, Evan has started muttering to himself about power. He encounters Psylocke, but it is acctually Mystique is disguise. He prepares to kill her, but Nightcrawler teleport her away. Finally, Wolverine finds Daken outside the base. The two men fight to the death. As the fight goes on, Wolverine acknowledges to himself that he is holding back his animal side, as Daken deserves to be killed by a man in full control of his actions. Meanwhile, Daken is considering what he would say to his father, how he would explain that he had years of Romulus' tortures to imagine what his life would be with the love of a father and mother. Wolverine gets the upper hand by slashing Daken. Eventually, Wolverine overpowers Daken by drowning him. At the end of the fight, Wolverine kneels over the drowned, beaten corpse of his son. Evan comes to him and explains that there was nothing he could do. Sabretooth steps out and explains that this was all his plan, to destroy Wolverine by making him kill his own son. As the villain gloats, Evan attacks him and begins punching him. However, Logan talks him down, saying that revenge leads nothing but misery. The villains and the heroes depart. Psylocke leaves her sword behind in the wreckage of the base as it sinks into Hammer Bay. As Logan recuperates in the back of the aircraft, he dreams of what his son might have been if he'd been there to raise him... | Solicit = • FINAL EXECUTION races to its thrilling conclusion! • X-Force brings the attack to the Brotherhood, but there is dissension in the ranks. • Genesis faces the truth about Apocalypse and his destiny! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included